The Giant's Revenge Ch 9
Chapter 9-Green Day heals poison My dreams were engulfed in darkness, all until I was transported into the Underworld. I stood in front of the Walls of Ereobus. A few hundred skeletal construction men were re-building the damage. I saw Cerberus carrying chunks of the wall over to help. Charon was getting peices of the wall in the River Styx. Cerberus' middle head drobbed it's load sniffed the air. The other heads followed, and they all eventually pointed toward me. He came bounding after me, but ran through me. He looked at me in confusion. "Hey boy. Sorry, I'm not here, well, I am but, you know what? I'll see you soon." All I heard was a giant bark, then blackness once more. Music was playing, not like the healing flute, voilin, healing music. But the kind on the radio, like, Green Day? Why am I listening to Green Day. I knew this song, it was, Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I used to listen to this all the time. I pulled out the ear pierce and took the iPod. Everything was purple. The headphones, the iPod itself, the case, everything. I got up and looked down, there was clay bead on my necklace, it was black with a Greek helmet on it. The Helmet of Darkness. Weird, I looked around and realized I was in the Camp Infirmary. Derby was on the bed to my right. "Derby," I said, "Derby. Derby." No response. I got up and tapped his head, he mumbled, he took off his beanie hat and slapped him with it. Nothing. Well, he was a heavy sleeper. I yanked his ponytail. He swatted my hands away. I sat down and screamed, "Derby!" He scremaed and fell off his bed. He got and continued started to chew on the half-eaten tin can for brownies on his mouth. He stood his goat legs and wiped the brownie crumbs off his shirt. "Hey Dante," he said, through mouthfull of tin can, "How you fell?" He sat down on my bed an offerred me some tin. I denied, hoping he wouldn't ask again. "I fell hurt, annoyed, and confused." He shrugged and finished his tin. "You're lucky. Dionysus healed you. You were for three days. Once we found you, you were passed out in a pile of precious rocks and oil with a huge, ugly scar from your left waist to your right shoulder blade. The Apollo kids took care of you." He picked some tin out of his teeth and continued. "It took awhile, but me, Ryan, and Castor were able to convince DIonysus to heal you. Only a god or Titian can heal a scratch from a Keres. From then on you were out for two days." "By the way, where are Ryan and Castor." Derby picked some brownie off his shirt and ate it. "Ryan's trying to make a new weapon in the forges. Castor's at Dionysus Cabin, sleeping." I looked out the windoe and saw the sun just hadn't even rose yet, so the sky was a light grey. I got and started to walk away. I grabbed Inferno and the iPod and left for the forges. When I got there I heard the usual long bang of hammers, the crackling of fire, and cursing. I had to go in search for awhile to find Ryan. He was in the back, banging on a piece of metal, but always ending up cursing and melting the metal trying to reform it. "Ryan," I shouted trying to get his attention, "Ryan!" He looked up and smiled. "Dude! Your alive!" He hugged me and sent pain up my back, and covered me in oil and sweat. He kept asking me questions, he would of kept going on and on, but I stopped him short by askng about the lump of metal. He frowned, "Trying to make another trident. Last one broke. But, maybe another weapon will magicall appear." He cracked a smile and leaned I close. "You know your little girlfriend is waiting for you right?" I wanted to slap him, but I backed up. "Ya, ya. Whetever. But mark my words. One day I'm gonna get you a girl, and brag you about it." He smiled, like I'd like to see that happen, but, he looked back at the metal, scowled, and went back to work. I walked to Dionysus Cabin and knocked on the door. Pollux appeared in his a T-shirt and pajama pants and looked like somebody had slapped him. "Your alive!" He man hugged me to death. But let go. "Man, we were worried. Ryan was my only friend, then you came, you were my friend, and I thought you were dead." He hugged me again and got that slapped look again. He ran back again and puched Castor outside. She laned in my arms and we fell backward. She landed on top of me adn we were on the ground. We were nose-to-nose. Our hands were in the prom dancing style. She was blushing, but I was sure she didn't care. I was alive. We got up, but she hugged me and kissed my cheek. "You were amazing," she said, "Glad you're alive Corpse Breath." Great, nicknames. "Thanks." I pulled the iPod out of my pocket adn gave it to her. "Thanks again. Nice pick." I looked at the horizon and the sun was starting to rise. The camp was probably starting to get up now. "Well, better get going. See you at the camp fire?" She smiled and nodded, "Ya. Definetly." Chapter 10-A whistle for saving a life Category:The Giant's Revenge Category:Chapter Page